


You are my soft spot

by Vanilaya



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, its cuter than you might think, kind of a plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilaya/pseuds/Vanilaya
Summary: Seungwoo has been hurt one time too many and refuses to accept his feeling for his new fuckbuddy even if he clearly is falling for him. hard.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	1. part 1 - i think i love you

“I like you, Han Seungwoo” 

Seungwoo, who was peacefully drifting into unconsciousness, instantly opened his eyes. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Unsure if he was actually awake or still sleeping, he turned his head towards the only other human in the room. The other human, a younger boy who had convinced Seungwoo to let him spend the night, was laying right next to him with his face towards the ceiling. Seungwoo, sure that it had all been a dream, lifted his head to see if the younger one was sleeping or not. He was met with a tiny smile that didn’t quite reach the eyes of the younger one but was big enough for Seungwoo to know that what he feared he had heard, was true. 

“I really like you”, the younger boy repeats as if it wasn’t obvious the first time – as if it wasn’t constantly echoing in Seungwoo’s head already. Not knowing what to respond, Seungwoo just closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Earning a chuckle from the younger boy. 

“I know you don’t want me to feel this way, Seungwoo. I just can't help it. you’re very likeable”, he continues, obviously not going to let Seungwoo sleep away all his problems. 

To be completely honest Seungwoo liked him too, so fucking much his heart would burst by the smallest mention of the youngers name. He couldn’t go a day without imagining the way he would smile so big his eyes would almost disappear every damn time he would see Seungwoo, even if he was just being called over for yet another booty call. Because this was all it was, just some casual hook up whenever one of them needed some company. 

They had met one night at a common friend’s housewarming party, and it didn’t take Seungwoo long to realize he needed to befriend this hot stranger. They confirmed each other’s feelings in a bathroom stall an hour later and had exchanged phone numbers before leaving. After that it was purely sexual for at least half a year. They both swore there were no feelings attached but would find themselves more often than not hanging out doing everything they should. When Seungwoo’s grandmother passed away, he realized they had become more than just fuckbuddies. The younger had spent the last four weeks making sure Seungwoo was okay. Their scheduled hookups turned in to takeout-dates and cuddling-sessions. Even after Seungwoo felt better, they never went back to their casual hook-ups. They had gotten too emotionally attached and Seungwoo knew It wouldn’t turn out well. 

“I know you’re going to say some shit about how this would never work out, but would it honestly hurt just to try?”. Seungwoo couldn’t see him but he cold perfectly picture how the younger looked right now. Probably looking frustrated by Seungwoo’s lack of responses, but still smiling. Probably having turned his body to face Seungwoo. Probably running his hand trough his unstyled, fluffy hair. Probably looking adorable as hell. 

The younger knew him too well, how did he let this happen? He had strictly told him they would never be anything more, and he had taken all the necessary precautions to avoid falling in love with the younger and vice versa. He knew he would fuck this up if they ever got too invested in each other. That was the only reason he started doing casual hook-ups anyway, he had ruined too many relationships he knew he couldn’t handle one more. 

Seungwoo - still with his eyes closed - felt the bed shift and the younger snuggling up against him and a head being placed in the crook of his neck and a soft kiss being placed toward his jawline. Halting his actions to wait for Seungwoo’s response, he happily continued to press kisses to his jawline after receiving the low groan he was expecting. The younger was way to familiar with Seungwoo’s body, and his kisses quickly turned into more. 

Seungwoo couldn’t get enough of him, both physically and emotionally. He knew it was dangerous to let the younger have his way with him like this, but not a single bone or muscle in his body wanted to say no. He was too fucking whipped and right now he just didn’t care. 

\---

“You never answered my question.” The younger mumbled sleepily as he placed his head back on Seungwoo’s chest and his arms and legs strategically around the rest of his body to keep him from running away. 

“Cho Seungyoun, you are going to be the death of me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok bear with me pls. the start of this will be a little shitty, but my original idea was the end of this but i needed a beginning for it all to make sense!
> 
> thank you so much for taking time to read it. i am a non-english history student so this is not my field of work, feedback is greatly appreciated! <3<3


	2. Part 2 - i know i love you

Seungwoo struggled to climb the stairs up to the familiar 5th floor apartment, fifteen tiny buckets of ice cream prevented him from seeing anything aside from the ceiling and his ridiculously long legs didn’t help him either. This man was on a mission and bumping new parts of his legs against every other step wouldn’t stop him. Seungwoo had decided he was going to be the best boyfriend, so when Seungyoun cancelled their scheduled date because he had a cold Seungwoo knew exactly what to do. 

“Seungyouniee!” he shouted as loudly as he could as he reached the final floor, hands being too occupied to knock. Seungyoun’s hallway was still an unfamiliar sight for Seungwoo. During their fuckbuddy phase they only met at Seungwoo’s place, but since their confessions a couple weeks ago they had started meeting up at Seungyoun’s place as well. They lived only a short bus ride from each other, and Seungwoo had already made a mental note to buy a car so they could meet up more often. 

A few seconds later the door creaked open and a messy head peaked out to look at the obnoxiously loud visitor. Noticing the ice cream, Seungyoun got the memo and further opened the door to let Seungwoo in. “You know you don’t have to wake the whole apartment complex just to get my attention, my hearing is actually really good”

…

Five ice creams, two episodes of criminal minds and at least a thousand adorable sneezes later Seungwoo finds himself by the door. Seungwoo had offered to stay and take care him, but Seungyoun refused. “you’ll get sick too, and then I won’t be able to take care of you” was his only argument, but Seungwoo knew it took a lot of energy just to talk so he let the younger be. 

With a soft kiss they said their goodbyes, and when Seungyoun whispered a barely audible “thank you” Seungwoo knew he just couldn’t leave him. He let out a loud sigh as he put his arms around Seungyoun and carefully pulled him into a hug. He looked too fucking adorable with his duvet pulled over his head, only showing the center of his puffy and slightly blushing face. How did Seungwoo fail to notice this part of Seungyoun when they first met? He couldn’t help thinking about how many times Seungyoun must have been sick, looking adorable like this, with no one to take care of him. 

“I can't breathe” Seungwoo heard from somewhere inside the duvet, but no effort was made to move away from Seungwoo’s embrace. Knowing his heart would hurt too much if he left, he scooped the younger boy up and carried him bridal style back into his bedroom. Seungwoo put him softly down on the bed, making sure he was well tucked into his duvet before he kissed his forehead and went back to the kitchen to make some tea. This was going to be a long night.

…

Summer was right around the corner, and Seungyoun had been spending the last two weeks with his parents on some island Seungwoo couldn’t pronounce, nor remember the name of for that matter. All he knew was that he had missed him like crazy. Seungyoun was constantly texting him updates on the weather, the food and their adventures. Every now and then he would call, voice sounding small as he told Seungwoo how much he missed him. Seungwoo only comforted the boy with promises that he would pick him up at the airport and be the first person he saw when he came back. “I know you miss me too” Seungyoun would say after Seungwoo was done rambling. 

Seungwoo hated how patient Seungyoun was with him. A part of him wished Seungyoun would be impatient and selfish, and not accept that Seungwoo was so absolutely terrified of commitment. He hated how Seungyoun understood and accepted him. He was fucked up and there were no logical reasons for his problems, but Seungyoun didn’t seem to mind and that made Seungwoo go crazy. He felt comforted by the way he was treated by the younger, and that scared him. He knew this is exactly what happens when you fall in love with someone, and Seungwoo had to constantly remind himself that he was doing this for Seungyoun and not himself. Yes, he liked the boy, but it wasn’t love and after a year or two this would all end. It would be unfair to lead Seungyoun on to believe it would be more.

Seungwoo had tried to plan out how to slowly make Seungyoun hate him, but he had stopped when he realized the younger boy was so filled with love for everything that he doubted he could hate anyone. It all boiled down to Seungyoun being too good for Seungwoo, but this he had known all along. This was the reason he couldn’t let himself fall so hard. 

Relationships had been a troubled thing for Han Seungwoo ever since his parents divorced when he was 10. Ever since he had struggled to find an emotional connection to the people around him. He would date boys and girls that would fit him perfectly, but he couldn’t seem to find anything but a sexual attraction to them. When he turned twenty-one, he stopped trying to live up to everyone’s expectations and moved away from his hometown. He started a new life dedicated to sex and parties and he came to terms with his future as a bartender. At his twenty forth birthday Seungyoun stumbled into his life, and he turned out to be the best gift ever. Seungwoo had personally driven the overly drunk university student back to his dorms, and Seungyoun had used his personal skills to thank the handsome bartender at some storage room a week later.

The drive to the airport was only 20 minutes, and as he parked the car, he realized he still had some time before the plane would land. Strolling towards the arrival hall, he made sure to observe the people passing him. Most of them were older men on their way to and from job related conferences, but every now and then Seungwoo would spot an older couple or a family with young children. He had never thought about his future in any detail before he met Seungyoun, he just assumed he would bartend until he died of alcohol poisoning or something. Seungyoun actually have him a will to find something else to so, perhaps something a little healthier and funnier. Actually, even waking up is fun when you have a Cho Seungyoun in you life, he realized.

When the plane finally landed, and Seungwoo could see Seungyoun walking out towards him, he couldn’t help but smile. The weeks in the sun did him good, he was absolutely glowing. His gaze met Seungwoo’s and he was sure he just saw an angel. An angel with messy hair and in desperate need of a good night sleep, but a glowing angel non the less. When Seungwoo finally embraced Seungyoun, who hugged him back like his life depended on it, he gave up trying to fight himself

“I love you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah thank you for reading this, it's a little rushed but it will get better!
> 
> feedback is always appreciated <3


	3. part 3 - i always loved you

For two whole years Seungwoo had dedicated his everything to his boyfriend Seungyoun. He had stopped the partying, the drinking and the fucking around, and had gotten used to this monogamous relationship. If someone really pushed him on the topic, he would perhaps even admit to preferring this lifestyle. He couldn’t say if it was the change of lifestyle or Seungyoun himself that made it so enjoyable, but he didn’t really care anymore.

All he cared about was how nice it was to have someone to call yours.

For the past two years their living situation had never been a widely discussed topic. Seungyoun had occasionally complained about the struggles that comes with living in an old building, but he had never expressed any wish nor need to move away. He had even insisted they spend an equal month of time at both the apartments, a rule Seungwoo agreed to but never really understood.

You see, Seungyoun lived at the 5th floor of an old apartment building downtown, while Seungwoo resided in a much more luxurious apartment in the middle of a high-end street. It was placed significantly high up on the property but to counterbalance it had a terrace, good view and even an elevator.

If Seungwoo could have his way, Seungyoun would have moved into his apartment a while ago. However, since Seungyoun never had expressed a wish to move, he was unsure if it was the right decision. Seungwoo had been getting the hang of being a good boyfriend, but he had no clue on how to take it a step further. His parents had never been a good example of a happy couple, and none of his friends had ever gotten this far with anyone. Seungwoo felt extremely lucky, but he had to admit he was embarking on unfamiliar territory.

He was the happiest when waking up next to Seungyoun, and all he knew was that he wanted to be able to do that every damn day. Honestly, he would like to wake up next to Seungyoun for the rest of his life, but he refused to take anything but baby-steps towards that goal. First task on the list was to get him to move in, the other tasks were for another time.

Seungyoun was a hopeless romantic, so Seungwoo knew better than to just bluntly ask him to move in. He needed to ask in a memorable, irresistible but not too overwhelming way, there needed to be room for Seungyoun to actually consider it logically before answering. Seungwoo was a mess to be with, and probably a mess to live with, but as far as Seungwoo knew Seungyoun didn’t really care.

Seungwoo knew his boyfriend very well, so it didn’t take him too long to plan the perfect way to coax him into moving in together.

…

_**Couplecakes** – a baking class for couples _

A pastel pink banner read, hung prettily over the entrance to the specialized kitchen that were already filled with other exited couples.

Seungyoun squeaked when he realized what was happening, beaming up at his boyfriend and squeezing his hand a little extra to show his excitement. He had been expressing a wish to go to a baking class ever since they failed to make gingerbread men last Christmas.

“Don’t get too excited now, Seungyounie. Just because we have adult supervision, doesn’t mean we won’t fail” Seungwoo teased, earning a nudge from his boyfriends’ elbow.

They made sure to choose a table at the very back of the class, to ensure as much privacy as possible. Seungwoo knew he couldn’t help being all lovey dovey with his boyfriend when he saw him all exited, and the last thing he wanted was to annoy the other guest with their PDA.

And Seungwoo was right. He had been able to be a nice and respecting boyfriend while they were preparing the cake, even helping to measure stuff when he was told to. However, his good behavior slowly faded when they were served some nice wine while waiting for the cake to bake. Seungwoo, being a bartender and all, didn’t really get affected by wine anymore. Seungyoun on the other hand had quite a low alcohol-tolerance and got this cute little blush on his cheeks whenever he got tipsy.

A blush so adorable that even the heartless Han Seungwoo couldn’t stay away.

After decorating the cake, they both took a step away to admire their masterpiece. Puling his boyfriends back towards his own chest, Seungwoo snuggled his head into the crook of Seungyoun’s neck.

“You did so good baby” he whispered and planted a kiss on the youngers neck, letting his lips linger at his earlobe before realizing that this was Seungyoun’s soft spot and the rest of this public baking class did not need to know that. He quickly pulled away, but his mind had already started wandering into dangerous territory.

“What do you think about going back to my place to eat that cake, huh?” Seungwoo asked, earning a nod from a content and a little tipsy Seungyoun.

…

Seungwoo guided Seungyoun into his –_ soon to be their_ – apartment. He made sure he was the one holding their cake as he walked out of the elevator, knowing his boyfriend was prone to dropping things when shocked.

And shocked he would be.

The roof of the apartment was filled with balloons in Seungyoun favorite colors, matching the post-it notes that were stuck to the livingroom floor reading

**WILL YOU MOVE IN WITH ME? **

Seungwoo casually sat their cake down on the dining-table and picked up the lighter he had placed there beforehand. About a dozen candles were placed around the livingroom, and Seungwoo made sure to take his time lighting them all, giving a shocked Seungyoun some space to process it all.

He slightly dimmed his lamps, making the candles more visible and at the same time revealing that the post it notes were the neon ones that light up in the dark. Seungyoun had been having a thing for neon as long as Seungwoo could remember, and of course he made sure to include that in his move-in-proposal. After all, he always aimed to be the best boyfriend he could possibly be. This would for sure score him some points, right?

Making his way over to his astonished boyfriend, he picked up a red, heart-shaped card he had personally assembled a week ago. He attempted to read the emotions on Seungyoun’s face before he carefully handed him the card.

Seungyoun hadn’t been able to face Seungwoo ever since he entered the apartment, too scared his boyfriend would break out in laughter and say it’s all just a joke. However, his fears quickly disappeared when he opened the obviously home-crafted card and read it out loud.

“I repeat; will you move in with me?”

Seungyoun couldn’t help but giggle and look up at his idiot of a boyfriend, grinning from ear to ear. His happy sounds being music to Seungwoo’s ears.

“please?” Seungwoo added, desperate to hear Seungyoun vocally answer his question. Seungyoun whispered a tiny “yes” as he looked straight into his boyfriends’ eyes, probably not knowing how incredibly beautiful he looked right now. Seungwoo realized right there and then that he probably wouldn’t be able to do baby-steps all the way to his marriage-proposal, he was too in love to wait much longer.

Seungyoun was honestly too much. He was too good for him, and too fucking adorable for his own good. Seungwoo couldn’t stop thinking how someone so fucked up like himself, ever could end up with someone so pure as Seungyoun. A whole ass mood-maker that would light up every room had somehow decided to fall in love with the strange bartender with a troublesome attitude. He had said it before, and he would probably say it again;

“Cho Seungyoun, you are going to be the death of me”

“wait – how can you, a bartender for fucks sake, even afford an apartment like this?” Seungyoun asked and turned to look at his boyfriend, unsure of why he hadn’t asked that earlier on. Said boyfriend just laughed it off, decided to save the my-parents-are-fucking-rich conversation for when they had sobered up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out a little different that i originally planned, but this final chapter made me so happy to write that i don't feel like changing anything. I hope you also felt good reading this, thank you <3


End file.
